The Brutal Truth
by TheMisfitToy
Summary: A grieving George gives Harry some cold hard facts. George is OOC. If you don't like the thought of a violent/angry George, don't read it.


Harry Potter Fanfic.

A/N I do not own Harry Potter © or any of the associated characters.

Summary: George tells Harry some harsh realities. Set after the Final Battle

All was quiet in The Burrow. Ginny, Ronald and Hermione had gone to Diagon Alley to help with the repairs. Molly Weasley was at 's with Bill, who'd been savaged by Fenrir Greyback during the final battle. Charlie had returned to Romania and Percy and Arthur were at the Ministry trying to sort out the chaos left in the war's wake. Harry Potter, the wizarding world's golden boy was sat at the rough, hewn table situated in the homey kitchen of The Burrow scarred hands wrapped around a mug of rapidly cooling tea, feeling sorry for himself. He'd not spoken a word to anyone since the Final Battle, and all the Weasley's, plus Hermione were starting to get more than a little annoyed. All Harry did was wander around silently and glare at anyone who spoke to him.

George Weasley, the only other occupant of The Burrow currently home, had successfully managed to get out of bed and have a shower today. The first time he'd done anything with a lot of prompting since the loss of his beloved twin Fred. He also was getting sick of Harry's 'woe is me' attitude. George acknowledged the pain of his family, and those who'd lost loved ones and was preparing to go to back to the flat he'd shared with Fred above their shop in Diagon Alley, one of the few buildings that miraculously hadn't been destroyed beyond recognition. Heading down the rickety stairs he ducked a beam and walked into the kitchen to see what was quickly becoming the bane of his existence sat moping at the table.

"Morning Harry." George greeted, attempting to get a response out of the sullen brat. Who ignored the greeting in favour of staring into his tea. This rudeness grated on the remaining Weasley twins already fragile nerves and he snapped. "Oi. You arrogant little shit, fucking speak to me or I'll hex you so bad Ginny won't recognise you!" George screamed, glaring balefully at the younger boy.

"Why should I?" Harry replied, standing up in indignant anger. "I've lost everyone! I've no parents, the last remaining link to them died! I orphaned thousands of children. I'm so alone, and no one understands my pain." He snapped back, weak chin jutting out as if his weak excuse warranted him all the rudeness and arrogance he'd displayed for weeks. An enraged George, was round the side of the table so fast, he may well of flown, and had Harry against the cupboard by his throat.

"Listen and listen fucking good Potter. You're not the only one who lost people. I lost my twin Harry, MY FUCKING TWIN! THE PERSON I'VE SPENT THE LAST NINETEEN YEARS WITH, DAY IN DAY OUT. SHARED A ROOM, BIRTHDAYS EVEN A FUCKING WOMB WITH! I'VE LOST PART OF MY FUCKING SOUL AND I'M STILL TRYING. MY MOTHER LOVES YOU LIKE ONE OF HER OWN. WE ALL TREAT YOU LIKE FAMILY. SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SO YOU'VE NO ONE, WHEN THERE ARE A GROUP OF PEOPLE TRYING TO FUCKING HELP BUT YOU'RE TOO SELF CENTERED TO CARE." George snarled, face inches from Harry's. "Did you know that Hermione's parents are dead?" He questioned, his voice dropping in volume, and his hand releasing the boys throat.

"So? At least she got to spend seventeen years with them. She should be grateful for the time she had." Harry replied massaging his neck. This time, the furious Weasley jumped the chosen one, and hit him repeatedly in the face. Angered and hurt on behalf of Hermione, who had been a rock for him during the following days of the Final Battle.

"You're pathetic Potter. Fucking pathetic. You're best friend's lost her parents and all you can say is at least she got to spend some time with them! Really? It hurts her MORE because if she had of obliviated them, and sent them to Australia, they'd of been perfectly safe. But YOU had to drag her off on the fucking horcrux hunt before she got the change. She's got seventeen years of memories to torture herself with. Yes, you lost your parents, and Sirius and Remus. But they died for YOU to protect YOU. And instead of being fucking glad that you're alive, you're sat moping and feeling sorry for yourself. Those that died fighting for the light, didn't do it for you. They did it so their families could have a better life. So their children and their grandchild and their grandchildren could live free from fear! So stop being so fucking arrogant." The beating had slowed as George's angered tirade continued. "I'm ashamed of you Potter. People sacrificed their lives to help. And you can't even drag yourself out of your pity to help re-build the only place you ever felt accepted." Removing himself from Harry's waist, George hauled himself up and spat at Harry. Who's face was frozen in shock. "I'm going to open up the shop and help the other with the re-build. Think about what I said Harry, you're not alone, and there are people suffering much worse than you." And with that final remark, George Weasley, one half of the famous pranking duo, apparated to Diagon Alley. Leaving the boy who would not fucking die bleeding on the floor, with more than a little food for thought.

Finished. Reviews are welcomed and loved. :3


End file.
